The Lestrange Lovely
by Lilentorio
Summary: One thing you forget; one thing you always forget. Discrimination works both ways. A story about Draco's cousin, Bellatrix's daughter. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.
1. Truce

**Author's Note: The world of Harry Potter and all the characters you recognize from J. K. Rowling's books are owned by J K Rowling, not me. I am only saying this once. ...oh yeah, and please review! I want to hear some feedback! Constructive criticism would be good, but please don't be intentionally mean. Enjoy! And in case you're wondering, 'Aero' is short for 'Aeronissa'. Cheers ;).**

_**The Only Exception**_

"Who's that?"

Helen followed his gaze to the dark-haired girl holding a small blonde boy's hand.

She shrugged, "That's Aero Lestrange."

He whistled, impressed. "So that's the hell-spawn of Bellatrix? Which would make him-" he nodded at the small boy, "-Draco Malfoy, right?"

She watched as Aero grinned at Draco. He wrapped his arms around her waist for one brief instant before he was gone, into a carriage with someone he evidently knew.

Aero glanced over her shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked easily.

"Not on your life, _Slytherin_," he hissed.

Helen gasped, shocked. "Cain!" she exclaimed.

Aero shrugged, and smiled lazily. "Nice to meet you, I guess..." she said before turning away.

"Wait!"

Aero turned. "Yeah?"

She blushed furiously. "You can- I mean, if you want to sit, that's f- fine."

Aero grinned and sat down, crossing her legs. "As to be expected from a Hufflepuff," she said, nodding.

Cain glared at her and she laughed. "-and a Gryffindor."

"So, out to torture some Mud bloods, LeStrange?" Cain growled.

Aero frowned. "I prefer not to use that term, actually. And no, but I'd murder a Chocolate Frog," she smiled lazily.

Cain frowned and leaned back in his seat, sulking. "You Slytherins are all the same," he muttered.

Aero frowned dangerously. "How so?"

"You're all sneaky and slimy and manipulative-"

"-because Gryffindors are _angels_, right?"

"Well, at least we don't kill Muggles and Mud bloods and act like it's a good thing!"

Aero looked at him, silent for a moment. She stood up swiftly. "It appears I'm not welcome," she said coldly, before turning and leaving.

Cain saw the blonde boy give him a dirty look.

_Damn Slytherins!_

He saw Helen give him a frustrated glance as she stood up and went to catch the Slytherin girl.

"Oh come on, you can't be on HER side!" he yelled after her.

Another dirty look from the blonde boy- Draco. Cain glared right back.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Aero wolf whistled as her cousin, the oh-so-proper Draco was led to sit next to her. She gave him a hug, taking advantage of the fact that he was too happy and relieved to pretend to be embarrassed.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall's voice showed no sign that she knew the name.

Everyone knew that name. A tense wait, to see what house the Boy Who Lived was in.

Aero wasn't at all surprised when the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She got up quietly, ignoring the curious looks she was getting from her fellow Slytherins.

She made her way to the Gryffindor table, winking at Helen, the Hufflepuff from the train, as she passed that table.

She could feel eyes -suspicious eyes- on her as she stood behind Harry Potter. He noticed she was there when a freckled boy with flaming red hair -a Weasley for sure- poked him.

His small white face looked at her, and she saw his eyes flicker as he took in the Slytherin emblem on her robes.

"C-can I help you?" he said. She had to give him credit for being polite.

She smiled at him. "I just wanted to say," she started, ignoring the looks she was getting from the Gryffindors, "that despite what you might hear or see, not all Slytherins are sadistic, evil beings, and not all Slytherins hate you."

He blinked, and his forehead crinkled. She marvelled at how young he was. It was strange to think she'd been a first year once, too. She tried to block it out, mostly.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly.

She stood to her full height and gave him a wild grin.

"Because if I didn't, you wouldn't know. It was nice to meet you, Mr Potter." She had to hide a smile when he blushed slightly at being addressed so formally by a third year.

She turned and went back to the Slytherin table.

Dari du Laine looked at her uncertainly. "You talking to Potter?" he asked.

She shrugged and bit into a red, red apple, before rubbing Draco's head proudly and continuing to enjoy the feast.

After Transfiguration she was cornered by Fred and George Weasley.

"What can I do for you?" she asked easily.

They glanced at each other nervously. She bit the side of her mouth to stop herself from laughing. They looked so odd, like mirror images facing each other for the first time.

"We'd just like it if you kept away from Potter," George stated.

She frowned. "Did I upset him?" No. She hadn't.

The twins shared another glance. "Well, no, but..."

"You don't want me around him because I'm a Slytherin," Aero frowned. She was disappointed. She'd thought the twins would be more tolerant than this. Especially after...

Fred stepped back. "He's young...Aero. He just...just doesn't need any more stress than he's under now."

"Like I didn't _need stress_?"

Fred flinched. He saw the look on Aero's face, and it didn't help. "We never meant to-"

"Gryffindors don't _mean_ to do anything," Aero said expressionlessly, "But sometimes you guys just don't know when to stop, anyway. It was nice speaking with you, but I have to go or I'll be late for Potions. Goodbye."

He watched her retreating back guiltily. George slapped him on the back. "Let it go, mate," he advised. "She's just a Slytherin. And blimey, it was ages ago. She should just drop it."

Fred bit his tongue. He knew she was right to not drop it. Hell, _he_ wouldn't have just 'dropped it.'

She was late for potions. Snape gave her a reprimanding look and partnered her with Dari. He frowned at her expression. "Those Gryffindors are such-"

"It doesn't matter, Dari," Aero said quietly. Dari clenched his jaw. "Those Weasley blood traitors-"

"I said it doesn't matter!" she hissed.

Dari looked at her doubtfully, dropping an ounce of snakeskin into the cauldron. "Sorry," he said quietly, "It's just- they stink for what they did."

Aero refused to look at him as she looked at her textbook.

And Dari hated the Gryffindors with every fibre of his being.

She was in the library when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and saw Helen's pretty, shy face looking at her.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

Aero nodded, pleased. Helen looked at her, puzzled.

"You're really nice, for a Slytherin," she said.

Aero grinned from ear to ear. She opened a textbook on Herbology and got on with studying.

"Aero?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you happy- I mean, are you proud of being a Slytherin?" Helen asked nervously.

Aero would have been offended if she hadn't known that Helen always meant well. She nodded.

"We have a bad reputation, but I don't care. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Helen's face fell slightly, and a bitter taste came to Aero's mouth. Of course, Helen meant well. But she had wanted a different answer. Something less positive. She felt her stomach sink.

Helen looked at her, surprised, when she stood up quickly and left.

Aero ignored Helen calling her name, and felt slightly pleased when Madame Pince told her to be quiet.

And again, Aero wondered why everyone was so prejudiced. She had tried so hard, so hard to make everyone see that she wasn't evil. But they just looked at her and saw her mother.

Bellatrix LeStrange, who was in Azkaban.

"Ms LeStrange?"

Aero's head snapped up as McGonagall called her name.

"Yes?"

"The Headmaster wants a word. The password is 'lemon sherbet'. He wants to speak with you immediately."

Aero bobbed her head and set off towards the headmaster's study.

"Lemon sherbet."

When she entered Dumbledore was gazing at his phoenix. He looked up when she came in.

"Ah, Ms LeStrange," he said warmly.

She smiled and bowed. "Headmaster. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Dumbledore made a steeple with his fingers, his eyes twinkling under his half-moon spectacles.

"I am aware that you are one of our more tolerant Slytherins, Ms LeStrange, and I heard of your rather daring display at the Housing ceremony, with Mr Potter."

She nodded. "And?"

"I would like for you to continue watching him. At his age he is quite impressionable. It would be good to have him be open to the student body- _all_ of the student body."

Aero frowned. "Of course I will, sir. But why is this necessary? He _is_ friends with the Mud blood Granger girl. She seems to have sense."

Dumbledore frowned. Aero winced. "I mean-"

"It's quite alright, Ms LeStrange. Old habits die hard, as they say."

She frowned. "I didn't mean to call her that, sir. Please know that."

A small smile appeared on Dumbledores old, wrinkled face. "I'm sure you didn't," he said soothingly. He stood up. "That is all, thank you. Care for a liquorice all-sort?"

Aero shook her head and allowed herself to grin.

After she left, Dumbledore shook his head wearily, but smiled again. He remembered when the LeStrange child had first come to him -in tears, shattered inside, confused and sore- and felt relieved that she had turned out to be such a strong, dependable girl. She could have been twisted beyond repair.

He'd given the Weasley twins quite a hard time about that.

Fred was almost asleep when Aero finally returned to the Slytherin dormitories. She froze when she saw him.

"Wait!" Fred called. She turned unwillingly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what happened, Aero. You know that, right?"

She turned and was through the passageway into the Slytherin dormitories before he could say anything else.

Dari looked at her, and gave her a hug. He'd heard the Weasley blood traitor.

_You're a bit late, _hethoughtattheidiot_, No. You're _way_ too late._

He let Aero go when she gave a small laugh and squeezed him for a second.

The common room was almost empty. Aero sat beside a fourth year, Sykran Myre, who was waving his hands around enthusiastically.

"-and then we'll -oh, hey, Aero- pummel those pathetic wimps, yeah? Who's with me?"

Aero laughed. "Do you ever stop talking about Quidditch?"

He sniffed at her. "No."

"Who are you talking to?" she asked. Sykran shrugged, and smiled. "Just practicing a pep talk."

Aero nodded. "Right."

"We're going to murder those Hufflepuff toads!" he exclaimed.

The next day she was approached by non other than Harry Potter.

She grinned at him. He smiled back shyly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question."

He hesitated, his round glasses making his eyes huge.

"Why don't Fred and George like talking about you?"

She bent down until they were face to face.

Should she tell him? Aero decided to, yes. No reason not to. He'd find out eventually.

"When I was a first year, like you," she said quietly, "A lot of people didn't like me because of who my parents were. They thought I was bad. Really bad. And Fred and George, well, they were nice to me. They got my trust, and I liked them. I thought they were my _friends_."

Harry frowned. "But that's okay, isn't it?"

She smiled bitterly. "They were faking it, Harry. They waited until they knew I'd trust them with anything. They asked if they could see my wand."

Harry leaned closer, fascinated. "And then?"

"They _snapped_ it, Harry. They broke my wand in front of me and then they laughed and called me- bad things. They pretended to be my friends, and then they betrayed me. They _snapped_ my _wand_."

Harry's eyes were like saucers. "Because you're a Slytherin?"

Aero smiled sadly. "And a LeStrange. Their jokes weren't always nice, Harry. I'm just glad Dumbledore set them straight before they could do something worse to someone else. Like Draco."

She saw him look torn, and shook her head. "They're good now, Harry. You can trust them, okay? Just, talking about each other isn't comfortable."

She turned around, but he tugged at her robes.

"So why are you so nice?"

She shrugged. "Just the way things turned out."

She grinned at him lazily.

"Hey, Draco!" she said. He rolled his eyes, but smiled quickly. She laughed and turned to Dari, who was frowning at his porridge.

"Something wrong?" she asked drolly. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Fred's staring at you again," he said quietly, before turning to one of his friends.

Aero looked up and met Fred's blue eyes squarely. He bit his lip. Aero looked away as Sylvia Horace grabbed her attention.

Aero hated that those eyes didn't look away for the whole of breakfast time.

It was slightly rainy in the stands but Aero cheered her team on, regardless. She was sporting the green and silver scarf of her house and was grinning from ear to ear.

"-and that's another ten points to Slytherin, not that you deserve it or anything, as Alicia Keyes makes an excellent pass and Morgan Gaunting has got her with a Bludger, I'm sure I can disqualify her for that- ow, sorry, McGonagall!- and the fantastic not really captain of the Slytherins-"

Aero frowned at Lee Jordan's commentary. It was a bad idea to have him as commentator. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head quickly.

She grinned fiercely when Sykran Myre whooshed past her and winked.

Aero was heading to the Library when she saw Draco. He was standing over someone.

Harry.

She walked between them quickly. "What is going on here?" she asked severely.

Draco smiled at her and gave Harry a dirty look. "I was just helping Potter with his books."

Aero grinned at him. "That's good. You two hurry up or you'll be late, okay? Harry, aren't you going the same direction as me?"

She took him firmly by the shoulders and gave Draco a loving glance before marching away.

She let Harry go quickly and told him to scram. He did, and just before he disappeared from view she saw Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger on either side of him.

"You're helping him?"

She turned to Fred, and smiled easily.

"I know, I know, I should stay away, but he was going to be late."

"Because of Malfoy."

Aero flinched. "He has a first name, Weasley."

He stepped closer. "So do I."

"What do you think you're doing, Weasley?" Aero turned to see Draco standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at Fred.

"He was being a Gryffindor," Aero sighed. She gave Draco a weak smile. "I can handle it, silly. Go! Professor Snape is probably waiting for you!"

With one last disgusted glare at Fred, Draco turned haughtily and walked away.

"How can you love that Pure blood worshipper?" Fred asked.

She glared at him. Snapped. "Okay, firstly, you aren't _allowed_ to speak to me." She spat each word out like venom. "Secondly, he's _family_, you blood traitor. You think you're such a _saint_!" she hissed, "Just because your _brother_ hangs out with a filthy Mud blood! And hey, look at that sense of _humour_! Yeah, you have a right to _judge_, you conniving weasel! And Pure blood worshipper? Are you forgetting your bloodline, blood traitor? How APPROPRIATE!"

Aero stopped to breath. Her hands flew to her mouth. "I-" she stopped. He wasn't worth apologising to. She felt tears prick her eyes.

Fred reached out with his hand, and touched her shoulder. "Aero..."

She stepped back. And turned. "It's okay, Weasley," she said coldly, "You made your position clear in first year."

And then she was running, running, running.

The Slytherins were having a party to celebrate their triumph over Hufflepuff. Someone had sneaked in a keg of illegal fire whiskey, which the prefects had conveniently failed to notice.

Aero bumped into someone and looked down. It was a first year boy, looking at her drearily.

"Oh, hi Aero!" She saw Draco weaving his way towards her. He put a hand on the oh so expressionless boy's arm.

"This is Crabbe," he said, "My friend. And that's Goyle," he added, nodding at a stoically built dwarfish boy who was trying to get some fire whiskey off a sixth year.

_Good luck, _Aerothoughtsilently_, 'cause buddy, you sure need it._

She looked at Draco's expectant face and smiled at Crabbe politely.

"Nice to meet you! How are you finding Hogwarts?"

Crabbe seemed confused by the direct question. "Yeah..?" he hap hazarded.

She nodded and winked. "Have a good year. If you'll excuse me..."

She turned and was greeted by Mara.

"Mara! I thought you weren't coming back!" Aero grinned savagely.

Mara was Aero's best friend. She was small, with large thoughtful eyes and clipped black hair. She shrugged. "I was at Mungo's for a while."

Aero frowns. "Are you okay?"

Mara nods, and laughs. "I see Draco continues with his hero worship of you."

Aero rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had a thing for him..."

Mara shook her head. "No...no offence, but I don't date younger men."

Aero chatted to Mara for a while. In a sense, the Slytherin dungeon was the only place she could relax properly. It was where there was no danger of being called a Death Eater or You Know Who's accomplice.

Or worse.

After Mara had gone off with Sykran, Aero needed to breath. It was getting stuffy.

She headed out of the dorms and into the hall.

"It's past curfew," a voice said.

She looked in the general direction of where it had come from. "I am aware."

"Do you really want detention?"

Aero shrugged lazily and glared at the dark shape.

Fred looked at her. "I heard a Prefect a couple of minutes ago."

She snorted. "And why would this faze one of the hilarious Weasley twins?"

Fred frowned. "It doesn't, actually. But seeing as you don't know all of Hogwarts' dirty little secrets..."

Aero laughed bitterly. "What, saint Fred knows about the tunnel behind the statue of Gertrude the Good?"

Fred blinked. "You know about that?"

Aero stared down the dark corridor. "Good hiding place," she stated blankly.

Fred stepped towards her gingerly. "Aero?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Aero regarded him, head tilted to the side, eyes slits on her shadowed face.

She paused.

"My mother is Bellatrix LeStrange. You know that that's the first thing people ever say about me? They look at me, they see her. I've never even _seen_ her, Weasley. She's been in Azkaban as long as I've been alive. I live with Lucius Malfoy," Aero leaned against the wall thoughtfully.

"Draco is one of the most important people in my life. People think is because we're Death Eaters. Ha... Right. It's not." She looked up.

"You all treat us like dirt," she said expressionlessly.

Fred leaned forward. "Who?"

Aero laughed slightly. "Open your eyes, Weasley. Anyone who isn't a Slytherin. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws...it doesn't matter, really, does it? It just matters whether you're in Slytherin or not."

Fred frowned. "How does that answer my question?"

Aero looked at him. "People hate me, Fred. People who don't even know me. And sure, you seem to mean it when you say you're sorry, but I'm not stupid. You _think_ that you want to be my friend. You _think_ you want me to forgive you. In theory. In practise? You're just a Gryffindor with an annoying conscience. You might not know you hate me now, but-"

"I don't hate you!" Fred shouted.

Aero smiled sadly. "You can't help it," she said quietly, "Hating me is like second nature to anyone not in Slytherin, don't you understand that? You know that Longbottom boy? Neville? He can't even _look_ at me. My mom _tortured_ his parents to _insanity_, okay? _You_ _have_ _to_ _hate_ _me!_"

Fred was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. She only seemed to realise as he stared and she wiped her cheeks angrily with the back of her hand.

He held out his hand. "How about this: you try to forgive me, and I try not to 'hate' you?"

Aero stared at his hand. The two gazed at each other in the dark corridor.

She shook his hand, trying not to cry.

Without warning he pulled her into a bear hug. She stood very still. Remembering.

He pulled back and gave her a Weasley wink. She hadn't seen one of those for a long time. She tried to smile back.

And failed miserably.

Fred laughed. "Work on it," he said teasingly.

She managed a grin.

**_Fin_**


	2. Sacrifices

**Authors Note: Hi, again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. I must have re-written this a million times... gah. Anyway, review! And, of course, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The summer break was approaching. Which meant, more tests. Aero was getting extra tutoring from Charlie Weasley. There was much speculation as to why the Head Boy- a Gryffindor, no less- would be helping out a Slytherin Princess.<p>

Aero didn't really care. Charlie was nice enough, and seemed to be cheering Fred on in his decision to befriend her. She hadn't heard anything from George, and hoped that was a good sign.

At lunch, she talked to Mara and Slyvia and Dari. Draco was spending more and more time with Crabbe and Goyle. Aero approved of that. He was getting independent. Sometimes she'd feel uneasy with the way the three acted- before shrugging it off. Draco wasn't stupid, right?

She kept tabs on Potter, who seemed to be doing well. She'd celebrated silently when he'd gotten in the Quidditch team. Again, the numbing truth that she couldn't share her excitement with her fellow Slytherins dug it's fingers into her resolve.

Still, Potter was alive.

And today, he wasn't at lunch. This shouldn't have freaked her out. But it did.

* * *

><p>"He's <em>what<em>?" Aero said intensely. Her eyes were full of fear.

"I said," Helen said nervously, "He's in the infirmary. Madame Pince says he'll be alright, but Aero!"

Helen had apologized profusely for the incident at the library. Aero wasn't sure what to believe, but the defeated look on Helen's face had convinced her.

"Yes?" Aero said impatiently.

"They're saying he faced He Who Must Not Be Named!"

Aero's mind went blank. On her watch. He'd- he'd faced the _Dark Lord _on her watch.

"And he's alive?" Aero gasped. _Potter was dead_. Oh, Merlin. _No_. Dumbledore would-

"W-well, yeah-"

"I need to go." Aero turned and ran. The relief pouring over her was indescribable.

"Hey!" Helen called. Aero ignored her.

* * *

><p>She burst into the infirmary to be met with Fred and George's surprised gazes. She ran to the hospital bed. Harry was lying on it. Asleep. <em>Alive<em>.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped. Fred looked at her, worried.

"Aero? What happened?"

Her heart was calming down. She shook her head and gave a tense smile.

"Just checking in on the local celebrity," she said.

She turned, and left. Fred caught up with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She felt a bubble of hysteria rise in her throat. Drunk with relief, she smiled in a way that the Weasley hadn't seen in years.

"Perfectly," she said.

* * *

><p>"Letter for you," Mara said to Aero. Aero held out her hand and Mara passed her the parchment which had landed on the Slytherin table, in front of her. Recognising the wax seal, she frowned.<p>

She unfurled it curiously.

Dear Aeronissa,

We have heard of your progress at Hogwarts, and your support of Draco, and are very proud that you have upheld the Lestrange name, now that your mother cannot.

While we know that your studies are important, your aunt and I would request that you return home next week, from Tuesday to Thursday.

We would not ask if your visit would not be fruitful.

I apologize for our abruptness, but the future of the family may be at stake.

Regards,

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Who's it from?" Mara asked, pulling her hair into a bun at the top of her head. She slid a green clip into it to keep her dark hair in place.

"Luce," Aero said, dazed. What could be so important?

Mara laughed, shaking her head. Her hair came undone and she blew a strand out of her face. "I still can't get used to you calling him 'Luce'. It's like...sacrilege!"

"It's a family thing, I guess."

"What do you call your Aunt Narcissa? 'Cissy'?"

"Yeah, actually. Draco hasn't got a nickname, though. He'd kill me."

Mara smirked. "What, the hero worship doesn't go that far?"

Aero shook her head, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Understood," Dumbledore nodded, reading over the letter Aero had handed him. The usual twinkle in his eyes was dull, however.<p>

Aero looked at him. "What's wrong, sir?"

He seemed to shake himself, and smiled at her kindly. "Nothing, dear child. I hope your visit is, as Lucius so eloquently puts it, 'fruitful.'"

She turned away from him, to leave.

"Ms Lestrange?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your uncle has, shall we say, very complicated loyalties. Be aware that all is not well."

She left, head spinning.

_Be aware that all is not well._

* * *

><p>"Bye," she said to Draco, ruffling his hair. He moved away, but she could see the confusion in his eyes.<p>

The jealousy.

"Why did they ask for _you_?" he asked. She stared at him, before sighing.

"I don't know. Maybe I've done something wrong."

"Yeah, right," he said, his thin face uncertain.

"Ms Lestrange," a voice said behind her. She turned to see a man with several piercings looking at her.

"Hi, Kingsley!" she said. Of course she'd need an escort to go to Malfoy manner- too many people with wands wished she was dead or resented her in the wizarding world. Kingsley was there to ensure she wasn't killed on the way to her home.

Just another measure to remind her of what an outcast she was.

She said her last goodbye to Draco, and heard a shout.

"_Aero_!"

"Fred?" she said incredulously.

He looked uncomfortable. "Look, I heard you weren't coming back, so I thought I'd say that-"

"What? Of course I'm coming back."

He looked surprised. Relieved? "Really? Oh. Okay. Well, bring back a souvenir."

She laughed. "You really want a stuffed house elf?"

He looked shocked. "No! I mean, a souvenir, like, a toy!"

"Sure, Fweddie, I'll bring you back a toy," she said, rolling her eyes.

Fred cursed internally. Toy? Why did he have to have said TOY? George would laugh _at_ him if he ever caught wind of this...

"Bye," Aero said, looking amused. He pulled her into a hug, only to see Draco glaring at him poisonously.

Aero could smell something almost like freshly mown grass. Fred pulled away, and the scent was gone.

"I don't think your cousin likes me," he said, grinning.

"Dont be ridiculous!" Aero said, a bitter taste rising in her mouth. He was still a Weasley, no matter how friendly. Why did she keep forgetting that?

Kingsley coughed. "Time to go, Ms Lestrange."

Fred wagged a finger at him. "You'd better be careful with her!" he said, imitating Molly Weasley. The effect was so ridiculous Aero had to smile.

Fred watched her leave, all the while feeling Draco's burning glare driving into him like a knife.

"Stay away from her!" the boy said, sniffing imperiously.

"That's nice," Fred said distractedly.

"You aren't any good for her, as a friend or _anything_ else, and with your family's history, with the fact that you're a blood traitor, a Weasley on top of it- _are you listening to me_?"

Fred wasn't. He gave the boy a distracted pat on the head -much to the Slytherin's disgust- and walked away with his hands in his pockets, whistling.

* * *

><p>After Kingsley dropped her off beside Malfoy Mansion Aero rang the doorbell and waited. The doorbell wasn't really all that necessary, but it was a constant source of amusement for the Malfoy's magical visitors. Doorbells were just for appearances, after all.<p>

"Aeronissa!" Narcissa Malfoy greeted her.

"Cissy!" she replied. Narcissa balked.

"Why must you call me that? A bad habit from your mother!"

"No doubt," Lucius interjected, suddenly appearing. He looked at Aero, his face closed off, his long silvery hair thrown over one shoulder.

"Join me in the study when you are presentable," he said shortly. To an onlookers, he appeared abrupt. But Luce was always like that. It didn't really count as abrupt anymore, with him. Aero grinned, surveying the dark wood floors and high ceilings.

_Home_.

* * *

><p>"You must be wondering why we called you here," Lucius observed.<p>

Aero nodded, and sat down in a seat opposite his desk. She was wearing a forest green dress which came down to mid-calf and had three-quarter length sleeves. The edges were trimmed with dark grey lace, adding to the rather gothic outlook.

"You are aware that we have always supported the Dark Lord," Lucius said pleasantly.

The study suddenly seemed very stuffy. Aero froze. Why had they called her in? Why...

"Your dear mother in particular. That is why she is in Azkaban."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about paying her a visit?" Lucius asked.

"But she's in Azkaban! With the Dementors!" Aero said incredulously.

"I'm sure they would grant a visit to her only heir and daughter," Lucius said smoothly.

He looked like a snake.

"Tomorrow, perhaps?" he said, smiling.

Aero nodded, excited more than afraid.

She would see her mother. Her mother. Finally!

"Why haven't I seen her before now...I mean, recently?" Aero asked, suddenly disturbed.

"Your mother is...ill." Lucius said, seemingly at a loss. "Yes, terribly ill."

"With what?"

Again, the snake look. "You shall see."

* * *

><p>Azkaban was horrible. Terrible. Aero shivered as she walked through its walls, determined not to let her eyes waver from the guard-who-was-leading-her's back.<p>

"Ms Lestrange," he said, stepping away. She realized which cell she was in front of. Ignoring the guard's contemptuous look, she knelt down. The damp stone hit her knees and the wet moss stained her already green dress darker. Aero was starting to hate that dress. She tried not to scream when a hand grasped her elbow through the bars.

"Daughter. It has been too long!" a voice rasped. It was female. Bellatrix.

"M-mother? Bellatrix?"

"It's me, little girl...let me look at you!"

Aero stood up, nervous, and twirled slowly. She sat back down.

The voice sounded pleased. "_Very_ good genes I gave you! I trust you're looking after our wittle Drakie?"

She'd been looking after Potter for the most part. Swallowing the guilt, she nodded.

"Good...and are you loyal to our Lord?" the voice was impatient for an answer. Watchful. It made Aero slightly uncomfortable that she couldn't see her mother's face.

Only in pictures.

"You mean...Voldemort?" Aero asked carefully.

"Do not speak his name!" Bellatrix hissed angrily. The grip on Aero's arm intensified.

"Sorry! But..?"

"Of course, my child, who else? Well?"

"I- I don't know..." Aero said, afraid suddenly. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Look," Ballatrix said. She extended her arm, bare. The Dark Mark was clear on her abnormally white skin, pale from lack of sun.

"Would you bare this for me?" Bellatrix whispered, almost gleefully.

Aero almost ran, but confusion clamped her legs in place. Ballatrix's next words sent her into a panic.

"If you don't, our darling Drakie will have to..."

Bellatrix had been told of her daughter's..._tolerant_ inclinations. And while her daughter would take the Dark Mark for Drakie, it would bing her to the closer Dark Lord in turn. Closer to Bellatrix herself.

"Draco?" Aero asked, sounding strangely vulnerable.

_If I don't take it he will...he's too young...he'd die..._

The thought made her cringe.

"He will miss out on such an _honor_," Bellatrix said thoughtfully. "But I'd _much_ prefer my blood to be close to the Dark Lord than silly _Lucius's_ little prince!" Her voice went sing-song at the end.

Aero was made of stone. The Dark Mark. But Voldemort wasn't even _active_ anymore...why did this even..? She bit her mouth closed. If she took it...if she _didn't_ take it...

Draco.

"When?" Aero asked.

"Soon! When the Dark Lord returns!"

The years in Azkaban had made Bellatrix mad. Even so, she thought the silent tears rolling down her daughter's face were cried out of joy.

Aero felt like a part of her was dying. The part that trusted her mother- dead.

Like Fred's loyalty to her once he found out about what she was going to become.

_Death Eater_. Everything she'd fought against- every time she'd defended her house-

Worthless.

Bellatrix laughed.

"Luce said you were ill," Aero said distantly.

Bellatrix threw back her head and smirked."Oh, _yes_. I'm terribly _sick!_"

_You are_, thought Aero sadly, _you _are_ sick. _

She stood up. "I would gladly bare the Dark Lord's mark, mother," she said coldly. Her heart felt frozen. She shook off her mother's claw-like fingers and walked away, leaving the guard to catch up with her. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and strode to the waiting carriage with a pride only someone who had lived with the Malfoys could ever dream to achieve. A pride that said surrender was just a means of survival.

_When the Dark Lord returns.._.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know :( Still, can't be bad forever, right?<strong>


	3. Requests, Selfish Or Not

**To all my readers: (hopefully you exist and I'm not just talking to myself) I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) This is where Fred and George really get to be twins, 'cause in the other chapters it was kind of only Fred. Happy reading**

* * *

><p>"You look like Merlin's ass," Sykran Myre commented absently. Aero snorted.<p>

"Yeah? Thanks, Sy, that's really nice."

"Hey!" he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "No hexing the messenger!"

"Hey, at least you have the whole summer to rest up, right?" Mara interuppted. Aero smiled bleakly. Oh, yes. Back. To the power mad family who wanted her to take the Dark Mark. It wasn't really the moving tattoo she resented, but the fact that she'd be ruled by someone else. Someone who'd kill her just as easily as he'd save her. Lord Voldemort. The Malfoy pride didn't agree _at all_.

Aero smiled. "I can't wait." Oh, the _sarcasm_.

* * *

><p>"Fred!" Aero shouted. Fred turned, startled.<p>

"Aero? What's going on?" he asked. Aero looked exhausted, and he could see a smear of black ink on her left cheek. It looked like she'd been sleeping on- well, like she hadn't been sleeping, period.

"Can I stay at your house over the summer?" Aero practically yelled. Fred stared at her.

"Why?" he asked in disbelief. "Don't you have a nice big mansion waiting for you, with the _lovely_ Malfoys?"

"I-" Aero paused. "We had a big, uh, fight. And they don't want me back." _I can't face them. They're my family. I don't want to hate them like everyone else does. Please, Fred_...

"They _don't_?" Fred said incredulously. "Blimey, your uncle is one-"

"Fred."

He looked at her. Showing uncharacteristic weakness for a Slytherin, she slumped against the stair banister.

"Yes or no?" she said calmly. Waiting for the no. How was she going to face her family? Especially after she'd already sent an owl explaining that she wanted to stay at school studying over summer...

"Yes." Fred was almost as surprised at his answer as Aero was. "Sure, Aer-"

And then she was hugging him, tight. Fred grinned.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious, mate?" George asked incredulously. "A Lestrange, <em>the<em> Lestrange..."

Fred shrugged. "We have room. Besides, it's the only time I've heard a Slytherin ask nicely, yeah?"

George nodded benignly. "Yeah, but..." he suddenly took off down the corridor. "You're telling Mum!" he shouted after him.

Fred took off after him, a bright glare quirking his features.

* * *

><p>Meeting George again, formally, was anything but awkward. Aero was surprised, before she realized there <em>was<em> a reason the twins were inseparable. They were _so_ alike, even for twins. Sure, George was slightly more stubborn, Fred was one point two millimeters taller... But they both loved a challenge. Getting Molly Weasley to accept Lucius Malfoy's niece was going to be one _hell_ of a challenge.

Aero was surprised when she, absently lean in aginst a carriage door in the Hogwarts Express, was almost literally yanked off her feet and plonked rather unceremoniously onto a seat opposite Fred and George.

"Hey, Forge," she said tiredly. Their boundless energy was exhausting.

The twins exchanged glances.

"Forge?"

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I, my comrade in arms."

"Forge sounds rather lonely, though, so-"

"-you can be Gred!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, mate."

"I know, you sorry sod."

Aero stared at them in disbelief. It had just been a slip of the tongue- how did they manage to twist everything around so skillfully? She laughed. Really laughed. The Dark Mark, the mess that was her family, the constant aggravation of being the Slytherin's princess- it all seemed so ridiculous! It felt nice to just...let it go. For _once_.

"I _do_ believe we've made a Lestrange laugh. Whatever is the world coming to?" George said, staring at his brother.

"Well, no one can resist our dashing good looks and magnetic charm. The poor girl can't help herself."

"Egotistical," breathed Aero, "_gits_. You're like Draco in the morning on the first day of term, I swear..."

For once, Fred was at a loss. _Never_ had he been compared to Draco Malfoy. _Ever_. It was such an alien concept that for almos three whole seconds, the Weasley was dumbfounded to the point of muteness.

The rest of the train journey continued in that rather sociable path. As they got out of the train, the twins exchanged glances. They hadn't actually told Molly Weasley of their visitor. Oh, the _fun_. Imagine her _face_ when...

Grabbing her elbow and trying to ignore the strange heat in the hand that was touching her, Fred led her to the waiting Weasley parents. Molly's eyes were like saucers when she saw _Aeronnisa Lestrange_ being guided by one of her sons to where they were standing.

Aero, at first glance, looked startlingly like her mother. Dark eyes, dark curly hair, the same almost..._unhealthily_ pale skin, the sharp, angled features. It was only when you got closer that you saw that the black eyes were dark brown, that the sharp, 'clear cut' features had rounded edges. And then there was her nervous smile; no Malfoy, Black, or Lestrange had _ever_ smiled, at a _Weasley_ of all people, _nervously_.

Molly was, in a word, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Mum," Fred said, shoving Aero in front of him so that she was half a metre from Molly's penetrating glare, "This is Aero Lestrange. She's staying with us for the summer. She brought her own toothbrush and jammies, I swear."


	4. Welcome

**Yay, another chapter, finally. REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>The Weasley's house was the most truly...interesting place Aer had ever seen. When she saw it she stopped in her tracks, examining the house which looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Fred saw her look and grinned.<p>

"Not exactly a mansion, eh, Lestrange?"

"It's great," she said, looking at it, rather pleased. It was different from Malfoy Manor. It looked...warm. Friendly. As if it didn't matter if you spilled something, because someone was always spilling things. She walked through the front door nervously.

"You have a warm house," she informed Mrs Weasley regally.

Mrs Weasley gave her a funny look. "That's what happens when you use a fireplace, dearie," she said, her eyebrow raised.

Aer nodded thoughtfully. "We don't use ours for fires. Just the Floo Network."

Molly gaped. "You must be terribly cold!"

Aer shrugged. "You get used to it."

And now Molly had an idea of where she stood. The child might be a Lestrange, but she had curious rather than arrogant eyes, and had quite obviously been neglected. _Just like Harry... _Molly ushered Aer into the kitchen, relieved. She'd thought her son had finally flipped.

Aer looked at the clock, with it's nine hands, absolutely fascinated.

A small furry creature landed on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly to see a hairy thick-legged tarantula sitting on her, one leg scraping her collarbone. It had quite sharp fangs. And an unfriendly-looking stinger.

"Hello," Aer said calmly.

"That's _it_?" She saw Fred and George emerge from behind the door, looking heart stricken. They glanced at each other.

"You're not scared of spiders, then," Fred concluded.

"Well done, Weasley, it's a wonder you're not in Ravenclaw." The Slytherin sarcasm was peeking through.

He gave her a long, slightly amused look. "Indeed."

"Here, dear!" cried Mrs Weasley, plonking a plate of sausages, black pudding, fried eggs, fried bread, bacon, baked potato chunks, fried tomatoes and buttered toast in front of Aer's thin frame.

"..." Aer stared at the plate, shocked. Molly felt a crease form in her forehead. Fred and George were staring at the scene, wickedly amused.

What happened next was not ever fully explained. One minute, Aer was staring at her food, the next eating it, and then, unimaginably quickly, it had disappeared.

"Very nice," Aer said, feeling sick. The twins were looking at her with something akin to awe.

"Fred will show you to your room," Molly said, ecstatic.

* * *

><p>"Like it?" Fred asked, leaning against the doorframe. The room was like a patchwork quilt- stitched together, hardly working. Aer nodded.<p>

"It's different," she said neutrally. He shook his head. This, he had never thought would happen. Aeronissa Lestrange, in Bill's old room, looking around as if she was in a treasure trove.

"Is different good or bad?" he asked, grinning.

"Brilliant," she said seriously, looking around. She spotted something, and held it up. "Whats this?" she asked, puzzled.

"Dad's obsessed with Muggles. I think that's what they call an MP4, or three, or two..."

"Okay!" Aer grinned, inspecting it closely. "Do Muggles like this?" she asked quietly. Her voice was strange. Soft. Fred felt shivers up his back.

"...Yeah. They do."

"I like this house," she said, looking at him seriously. "It's warm, and...alive."

"Well, I'm glad I'm alive, too," Fred said, grinning.

The summer was shaping up quite well.

* * *

><p>One morning she saw Ronald Weasley on the stairs, looking mournful.<p>

"What's wrong?" Aer asked curiously. He gave her a suspicious, arrogantly knowing look.

"Why should I tell someone like you?" he asked crossly.

"Because I asked civilly," Aer said coolly. He reddened.

"Harry hasn't written back," he said, not looking at her.

"Harry? Did you upset him?" she asked dangerously.

"No!" he shouted. He shook his head uncertainly, mournfully. "Maybe he's decided to pair up with that Malfoy rat. I bet they're laughing at me right now. I really thought we were going to be friends, but-"

"Rat?"

He looked alarmed. "I mean, uh, he's your cousin, uh, sorry..."

She shook her head. Even in this rather quaint, dilapidated house, people still...ugh!

"Morning," she said, her icy smile slicing through the small Weasley like a knife dipped in the bitter taste of prejudice.

* * *

><p>"Back to war tomorrow," Fred said grimly. His eyes twinkled.<p>

"Also known as school," Aer observed drily. Fred chuckled, throwing his head back. Aer's gaze was fixed on him, fascinated. She shook her head. _He's a Weasley, idiot_.

"Fourth year," she added. He groaned. "Yeah, _great_."

He shook his head, and gave her a grin. Her stomach flipped.

"Here's to an interesting year," he proclaimed.

"An interesting year," Aer whispered.

* * *

><p>Harry's second year of Hogwarts was fine until it was discovered he could speak Parseltongue. When she heard about that Aer was speechless.<p>

He couldn't be the Dark Lord, surely. He was so young. Or had he summoned Voldemort? Were the two linked?

When the wall with blood on it was found, Aer's heart nearly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked. Aer stared at the words, painted in blood. No, this couldn't be right. The heir of Slytherin... And Harry could speak Parseltongue- and when the Dark Lord returned her number was up, her freedom gone- Aer fainted.

* * *

><p>She woke up in hospital next to Hermione Granger. She'd been frozen, it looked like. Aer felt her teeth chatter. No! Not ready for the Dark Mark! A hand tapped her shoulder and she screamed.<p>

"Aer?" the voice attached to the arm yelled.

"I...hi, Fred."

"Are you okay?" he practically shouted.

_Depends on whether or not I'm a slave yet._

"Great," she said absently. "Hows Harry? I still haven't yelled at him for arriving in that Muggle contraption with Ronald and nearly getting killed by that wretched tree..."

"Oh, Whompy just wanted some fun."

"You didn't just call the Whomping Willow "Whompy", did you?"

"Of course not," Fred said wickedly.

She rolled her eyes. "And how is Ron?"

"Oh, he still thinks you're going to kill him in his sleep, but same old, same old."

"I did make quite an impression, then," Aer said. She winced. Madam Pomfrey came flying out of nowhere.

"Visiting hours are over!" she squawked at Fred, brushing him aside. He stood and left, giving her one last grin and pointing to her pillow. Confused, she fumbled under it, to find a rubber spider with surprisingly realistic features glaring at her. She laughed.

* * *

><p>"You seem different," Dari observed. Aer looked up.<p>

"How so?"

"You seem happy around the blood traitor twins."

"Fred and George, Dari."

"Okay, they have names. Great, but what happened?"

"_I'd_ like to know," Draco added. He tossed his head arrogantly.

"Nothing," Aer shrugged.

"Stay away from them, " Draco said commandingly.

"Why?"

"Because they're no good for you," Dari said. Mara nodded.

"Aer, they're gits. Class A gits. I saw what they did to you!"

"They're not _so_ bad, really," Aer argued. Dari rolled his eyes.

"Heard that one before," he commented. Her temper flared.

"Guys, stop! They're much better than you right now, anyway," she stormed away from the table. Fred passed her.

"Trouble in paradise, princess?" he asked teasingly.

She kissed him. He looked at her in shock. It had been less than a second, but his lips were on fire.

"Aer?" he said, bewildered.

"That's me, yes," Aer said, storming away. Fred sat down at the Gryffindor table, confused. On fire. His grin was wider than a canal.

00

_I kissed him, by Merlin, why did I do that, what's wrong with me, he's a Weasley._

Aer crashed into bed, terrible and utterly confused.

_I should apologise_, she thought, before slipping into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, her friends don't understand... Next installment coming maybe SundayMonday. :) Cherrio!**

**And yes, review please. REVIEW.**


	5. Choices

**Next installment, and unfortunately my shortest chapter yet! Sorry, sorry (bows head.) My house has been crazy lately. Anyways- as always, review, tell me what you think, if i'm going wrong, etc... i want to know what you think! It means a lot ;).**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the Gryffs?" Aer asked, sitting down next to Mara. The enchanted ceiling was stormy, large dark clouds dominating the sky. The whole hall seemed uneasy. Except for some of the Slytherins, who seemed to be enjoying the drab atmosphere. Aer would rather have killed herself than admit she found it calming.<p>

"Lost their ghost," Dari said over a mouthful of porridge. Aer frowned.

"Carelessness, or..?"

"It got what the Granger Mudblood did," Mara said gravely. Aer balked.

"You mean...the Basilisk?" she asked loudly. Mara hissed.

"We're not supposed to know, Aer! If they find we have information, who do you think they'll suspect?"

"Me," Aer said quietly. Mara nodded tightly.

"But," Dari swallowed, chewed, and looked at Aer seriously, "the Potter kid is getting a lot of bad press since the Parseltongue thing. Can't believe the guy's in Gryffindor," he added thoughtfully.

"But do you think he could be the heir of _Slytherin_?" Mara asked, playing with the hem of her sleeve. Dari shook his head, clipped dark hair gleaming slightly.

"I think our Draco's got more of a chance than _Potty_," he sneered.

_My whole family is going to the Dark side, _ Aer thought, horrified. She shook her head. Draco is not stupid. He knows what being on the Dark Lord's side means. It means being a slave, being a pawn...

_Belonging_, the traitorous part of her whispered. Mara and Dari looked at her wide eyed as she stood up, knocking over her cup.

"I need air," Aer said imperiously. She ignored the looks as she stalked out of the hall. They- all the suspicious, ignorant people who didn't even bother to know her before hating her- they could just, just go to _hell_. They could hex themselves into oblivion, she'd help them do it, those Mudbloods who thought they knew everything, those ghastly blood traitors who're so damn high and mighty, they should just _die_-

Aer stopped, head in her hands. No. Stop. No one should die.

"Aer?" Fred's voice came from behind her. She turned. She must have looked bad, because Fred's eyes widened until he looked like a cartoon.

"Hi, Fred!" she said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic, why?"

"You look- like..."

"Yes?"

"Like you've been ripped in two." The bluntness of the words made her freeze.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Yeah."

He came closer, and she smelled freshly cut grass. Probably because he was on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. Merlin.

"Aer?" Fred said softly. Aer looked at him, and he almost froze. She looked like she was about to die.

"I _can't_ fraternize with the enemy, you see," she said carefully, each syllable perfectly pronounced. Strained. "Because later, it means I won't be able to do what I need to. I'll freeze, I'll think 'this isn't right' and then, my family will die, like Potter's parents, like anyone who opposed him. I'm sorry, Fred."

"What are you talking about?" He was finding it hard to believe how much her nonsensical rant hurt him. Like a dagger in his chest, being turned. Slowly.

"I can't be your friend. It's just going to hurt us both, in the end."

"That's not fair-"

"I know." She was starting to cry, but stayed resolute. Robotic, almost.

"What about the kiss?" he yelled. Blimey, it hurt _so much_. She was shutting him out, again. The first time, his fault, but he'd hated himself. He'd tried to get throughout to her, and he had succeeded, even gotten a kiss, so why was she doing this? _What was going wrong?_

"I," Aer seemed to pause. There was an arrow in her heart. What was it doing there? She took a deep breath, ignoring the pain, "I was being stupid."

"It was stupid?" Fred said quietly. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Was it really just _stupid_?"

She hung her head. "Fred-"

"No," he shouted, "Aer. I just got on your good side, I think I deserve to know why in the name of Merlin's soggy-"

"Because otherwise I won't be able to handle it!" she yelled. Fred looked at her, shocked. She kept going, not caring if anyone was around. "I'm a Lestrange-"

"Why does it always come back to this?"

"Because it matters! My family expects things from me, and very bad things happen when I don't live up to those expectations! They know I'm not like Draco, I can't just hate blindly, _you_ cured me of that in first year, but I risk so _much_, I can't do what they want and look you in the eye, if you're my friend, I just know I won't be able to do what they want!"

She stood there, breathing heavily. Fred stared. It was always shocking to see a Slytherin lose control. It was one thing that they were famous for: control.

"So, you don't have to be my friend," Fred said, lifting her chin with his finger. She frowned, confused.

"Just be _mine_." His voice was hard. Her breathing hitched.

She'd never looked at Fred Weasley before, not really. But he looked slightly dangerous, blue eyes glittering. His jaw flexed as he swallowed. He leaned forward. His head tilted and he was kissing her. His arms wrapped around her frame, pressing her close. Refusing to let go.

"Aer," he whispered.

She gulped, trying to remember how to talk. "Yes?"

"Be mine?" He pulled away. She wanted to hit him for it. She liked the warmth. Was it- no, not love. She couldn't afford to love.

She opened her mouth to speak.


	6. Reckless

**Firstly, I'd like to apologise to all you **_**lovely**_** people who are going "I thought her name was Aero, not Logan, I'm confused, does she have an alter ego?" No, she doesn't. However, **_**I**_** am stupid enough to ask one of my best friends to make sure I'm sticking to the theme of this story and that the characters are, well, 'in-character'. One guess as to what her name is. Yup, that's right, Logan. I'll go back and change the name in the chapters she 'edited' when I find a spare minute and my computer stops being weird... So, sorry, lovely people. Yes, our heroine's name is Aero. **

**I stink, I know. I'll find a more reliable friend next time. (But Logan, I still love you. I just want you to get the **_**hell away **_**from my stuff.)**

* * *

><p>"I can't do that to my family," Aero said, tilting her head back, staring Fred straight in the eyes. "I can't. I'm a coward, you see. Slytherin. I'm not brave like you."<p>

"But-"

"I would have loved it," she continued, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't really know they were there. "I... Sorry."

She turned and ran. Fred stared after her, until she was out of sight. Then he swore. Loudly. Over a long period of time.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Harry," Aero said. He looked at her, on edge.<p>

"Do _you_ think I'm the heir of Slytherin?" he asked, eyes hard.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're Harry Potter. You're quite obviously Team Godric as opposed to Team Salazar. Even a first year should be able to figure that one out."

"You sound like a robot."

_If I start feeling, the Dark Lord is going to kill my family. _"Really?"

"Are you okay?" his voice had gone from suspicious to concerned. Bloody Gryffindors and their loyalties... She stopped that thought when she remembered that Fred was a Gryffindor. Not that it mattered. Fred was just another one of her fellow students. He didn't matter. He absolutely one hundred percent _didn't matter. _

_Such a __**liar**__.._. the voice at the back of Aero's head commented. She shook her head and gave Harry a bright, automated smile.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Move, Mudblood," Aero commanded. Blaise Zabini glared at her.<p>

"Move, pureblood!" she retorted. Blaise was one of the few Muggle borne in Slytherin. The only one in fourth year at any rate. Aero's wand was at his throat in a second.

"Please move," she whispered. She shook her head quickly. "NOW."

Blaise gave her an odd look and cocked his head. "Why should I?"

"I need to get past, genius." _I hate this I hate this I hate this..._

"Fine," Blaise tossed his head, annoyed, and moved aside.

"Fred says hi."

Aero whirled around. "What?"

Blaise gave a slippery smile. "He looks lively nowadays, doesn't he?

"No," Aero said. "He's a Weasley."

"Ah," nodded Blaise, a gleam in his eye, "Sorry, I didn't think that mattered to you..."

"I know," Aero answered coldly. For a second, the facade cracked. Blaise almost took a step back.

Aero left.

* * *

><p>She was sitting there, immobile, on the windowsill. Just watching.<p>

"Aero?"

She turned. "Hi, Fred."

"Don't jump."

She blinked. "What?"

"Blimey, Aero. You're sitting on a windowsill, looking depressed. Don't jump."

"...I hadn't really thought about it." she mused.

"Aero, I still want..." he trailed off.

"Want what?" she asked sarcastically.

"You."

"Why?" Aero asked curiously. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm...a mess."

"Yeah, but you're _my_ mess," he proclaimed.

"No, she's not!" Draco intervened.

Aero's head snapped around, and she hopped onto the floor. "Hi, Draco!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hi," he smiled at her. Then he looked at Fred. "Stay away from her, or you'll get what Granger did!"

"Aero," Fred said. She looked a him.

"I'm not good anymore, Weasley."

"I don't care! _I_ wasn't good!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" shouted Aero. "I don't want to get hurt! Leave me _alone, _Fred!"

She stumbled past him, and he tried to catch her shoulder. She spun dizzily for a second, before falling backwards.

And then, she was falling. Out the window, through the air.

Aero could see the sky.

* * *

><p>"Hey," a voice said.<p>

Aero groaned. "Where am I..?"

"Hospital wing. Y-you fell."

Oh, yeah. The window. The fight. Draco. Falling. The images flashed dizzily in her head.

"You know," she told the voice. She wasn't entirely sure she was awake yet. "I think I'm in love with him."

"Who?"

"The weasel..." she laughed. "But I can't be, really. He's so _nice_. And I can't _really_ be nice, it's too hard..."

"You're strong enough to be nice, though, Aero. You've been strong for four years. Longer. Why stop now?"

"Cause I'm gonna get the Dark Mark," she whispered. "Me or Draco...and i don't want that to happen to Draco..." she started to cry. The voice whispered something, long and smooth, but Aero was too tired to understand. For a second she opened her eyes.

And saw Fred.

"Fred!" she shouted. "What are you, I mean- Why? Don't, please don't hate me..." she trailed off.

He came closer, until his face was right above hers. Green eyes stared into brown. Moss and chocolate. Aero could see little miniatures of herself in his eyes.

"Don't you get it?" he whispered. She shook her head, uncertain. She inhaled involuntarily. Why did he smell so wonderful? Why was he so magnetic? It felt like he _was_ a magnet, drawing her in. Drowning her in his eyes. No, not drowning. Securing her, burying her alive in the warmth. The beautiful warmth that was so rare and lovely to Aero.

"I," he said, his lips a millimetre from hers. "Am in _love_ with you. You are so strong, so willing to sacrifice... I'd kill for someone like that, don't you see?"

"But, the Dark Mark-"

"Not going to happen," he stated firmly. "I won't let them do that to you."

And then he was kissing her, half his body stretched over hers in the hospital bed. For the first time in months, Aero felt like laughing. Maybe it wouldn't last. Probably not. Maybe one of them would die, or they'd break up, maybe they just wouldn't work...

Aero didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. Tight.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what ya think, peoples... And if you want me to write some future scenes, or some from her past, like Aero's Sorting, or friendship with the Weasley twins, whatever. Or whether I should write a sequel or not... Hmm. Remember, your review is my command. So- review! If you're a fellow writer, you know how much it means... Cheers. d^^b<strong>


End file.
